peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 September 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-09-11 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *A continuous portion of the show is now available. The Best Of tracks are edited and out of order on the tapes so running order is speculative though the continuous file is from the end of the programme. * Sessions *Drunk Tank only session, recorded 18th August 1992. *Th' Faith Healers #3, recorded 5th July 1992, repeat, first broadcast 24 July 1992 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Pavement: Greenlander (Compilation CD-Volume Four) (Volume) also played 13 September 1992 (BFBS)' 4 7' *Hackney Hardcore: Dancehall Dangerous! (12" - Alright! / Dancehall Dangerous!) Strictly Underground STUR 16 Positive vibration 4 7 *Cherry Blades: unknown 4''' *Harare Mambos: Kudendere (LP - Ngatigarei Tese) Gramma '''7 *On: A Woman Is Singing (12" EP - On 2) Discolated Hip Recordings ON TWO EP 7''' *another two from Th'Faith Healers (pre-announced only) '''7 *Drunk Tank: Stranger Danger (session) 2 5-5 *Th’ Faith Healers: Moona Inna Joona (session) 5-6 *Stereolab: Low Fi (10" EP) Too Pure PURE 14 5-7 *Grifters: ? (CD - So Happy Together) Sonic Noise 2''' *Drunk Tank: Crooked Mile (Peel Session) '''2 *Trumans Water: Deep Grub Yonder (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead 3 7 *'File 1' cuts in during next track *Trumans Water: 665 (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead 3 5 7 *Trumans Water: Tooth Ferry (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead 3 5 7 *''Peel interviews Kevin Branstetter from Trumans Water'' 3 7 *Drunk Tank: Pin Up Girl (session) 2 5 *DJ Dusk: Peace And Flangillity (12" - Chique E.P.) See Saw SW 92009 5''' *Babes In Toyland: Sometimes (v/a LP - Volume Four) Volume V4CD '''7 *Consolidated: Tool And Die (album - Play More Music) Nettwerk Europe NET 040''' 7''' *Wingtip Sloat: Mass Fucking In The Haystacks (2x7" - Half Past I've Got) No. 8 Sweet Portable Junket see when previous track was played, on best of 51 *Th' Faith Healers: I'm Ready (session) 5-1 last *Raving Mad: Addicted (12" - Totally Mad E.P.) Déja Vu Recordings DJV 011 5-2 7 highly amusing wrong speed moment *Red Bliss: Hate Me (album - Gateway To Joy) Axis AXS 012-2 5-3 9:29-12:31 first 1:04 of track only on '''File 1' '' *Duane Eddy: Renegade (7" promo) Big Tree 157 *Fragga Ranks: What You Really Can Do () Sinbad *Drunk Tank: Accidents (session) last '' '''2' *Orb: Assassin (12" promo) Big Life ORB PROMO 5 6''' *Muffs: Brand New Chevy (v/a album - Estrus Gearbox) Estrus ESBX4 / ESDX4 '''5-4 *'File 1' ends at end of show File ;Name *1) 1992-09-11 Peel Show R205.mp3 *2) best of peel vol 52 part 1 introductions.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 52 part 2 introductions.mp3 *4) John Peel tape no.18 side a *5) John Peel tape no.18 side b *6) John Peel tape no.19 side a *7) 1992-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE147 ;Length *1) 1:15:15 *2) 45:55 (21:03 to 40:41) (21:03-24:13 and 27:19 to 35:43 unique) *3) 46:37 (to 16:04 ) (0-5:51 unique) *4) 45:15 (from 32:43) (unique) *5) 46:10 (to 27:22) (10:33-12:31 and from 15:16 unique) *6) 46:15 (to 14:21) *7) 1:32:41 (19:37-1:12:13) (From 1:02:07 unique) ;Other * *1) File created from R205 of of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) 3) Best Of Peel Vol 52 *4) 5) DW Tape 18 *6) DW Tape 19 *7) Peel August September 1992 Lee Tape 147 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) 3) Best Of Peel Vol 52 * 4)-6) Youtube * 7) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Speed Moment